


They Don't Stay Young Forever

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Loki lives!, after spanking cuddles, cute little bare bottom, fatherly cuddles, parental disciplinary spanking, playful prank, precious teen Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: An adorable teen Loki is full of mischief and cuteness. On a mission to another planet Loki plays a prank and has to be corrected by his father. Lots of love and cuddles. Cute little bare bottom, Gentle Odin, Loving Thor, Cute Loki and one, adorable little bare bottom spanked. Caution: This one is so sweet you might cry!





	They Don't Stay Young Forever

“All Father, On behalf of myself and the people of Nephilheim I thank you for your generous assistance in rebuilding our capital city.” The ancient king, dressed in a flowing white robe and sporting a long, white beard proclaimed happily. Odin smiled and bowed reverently.   
“It was our honour and pleasure. I apologize for the absence of my youngest son. He seems to have forgotten his responsibilities.” He said, trying to remain calm.   
“How old is he now, Odin?”   
“Seventeen. Headstrong and wild. He has become quite a handful lately.”   
“Now we both know that all boys his age go through that phase. He will come around soon. Do not be too harsh with him. His heart hears manhood knocking on its door but his childhood refuses to let it in.” Odin chuckled at this. “Treasure every moment he is a child. Those days are all too short.”   
“How clever and wise. As usual you are correct my friend.” The two men shook hands and parted company. Thor came away with his father.   
“Father, if I were you I would tan Loki’s little bottom! He knew he was expected to accompany us today.” Thor groused.   
“I seem to recall a seventeen year old Thor doing the same thing. There was no one to goad me into spanking you.” Odin looked over at Thor, a slanted smile on his face. Thor nodded, seeing the truth in it. “We shall see him soon enough.” The Bifrost swallowed them up suddenly.   
Loki didn’t turn up until dinner time. The family sat around the table quietly eating until Thor spoke up. “So, Loki, how did you spend your day?” Loki, who had just shoveled a bite of steak into his mouth nearly choked on it. He looked up at Thor and his parents, wide eyed and swallowed hard, wiping his mouth. He cleared his throat and squirmed slightly.   
“I, erm…was visiting a friend.” He answered meekly.   
“Because father and I were on Nephilheim today, supervising the reconstruction of their city.” Loki looked down suddenly and lay his fork on the plate.   
“I know.” He said quietly. “I suppose I’m in a lot of trouble.” Loki’s face was pale and wan. Frigga gave Odin a look.   
“Well son, you were ordered to accompany us to Nephilheim...” Odon began. Frigga cleared her throat. “But, I suppose things went just as well without you. In future however, I expect you to obey when I command your presence.”   
“Yes sir. I will.” Loki replied respectfully. “Am I going to get a spanking?” He asked, his eyes huge and innocent.   
“I suppose I will spare you this time.” Odin said, smiling at his cute son. Loki finished his meal and kissed his father’s cheek.   
“Thank you papa.” He said sweetly and left the table. Frigga favoured her husband with an approving smile. 

* * * *

One week later, Odin had organized a mission to Grendle, a planet inhabited by humanoids who seemed to prize peace as much as Asgard. They were also a family oriented people. They had no king, only a man they called “Leader.” The place was alive with happy people, including a good many children. The All Father had thought it perfect for bringing his own sons along. Thor and Loki were dressed in their princely best and both on their best behaviour. Odin gave a final inspection of his sons. He focused on Loki, who looked adorable in his green and gold uniform and cape. He smiled down at his young son and Loki returned the smile.   
“You have fine sons, Odin.” The distinguished Leader of the Grendle said, smiling down at Thor and Loki. “What’s your name son?” He asked Thor.   
“I am Thor sir.”   
“And what about you, handsome fellow?”   
“My name is Loki sir.” The boy said, smiling. The man walked back to his chair and bade Odin sit with him.   
“My sons are in the recreation area. Would you like to go and introduce yourselves to them?”   
“Yes sir!” Both boys exclaimed happily. Odin nodded his approval and he and the Leader enjoyed a private chat while the youngsters played games. An hour passed and a sudden loud, crashing sound shattered the peace and quiet! Odin froze, his cup halfway to his lips. In his heart he knew it could be only one thing. Seconds later, a Grendler guard ran into the room, panting and white faced.   
“Sir! The fountain was turned into ice and it shattered, raining icicles down on everyone!”   
“Was anyone hurt?” The leader asked, worriedly.   
“Only one, a guard sustained a small cut on his head.” Odin rose slowly, his face growing red.   
“Allow me, sir. I think I know what happened.” Odin strode across the room and down the corridor to the scene. The fountain was indeed frozen solid. The top of the frozen jet of water was broken off and there were jagged chunks of ice everywhere, melting on the floor. Loki, Thor and several other young boys stood around, their jaws slack. Loki caught sight of his father and gulped loudly. Thor was so shocked that for once, he didn’t say a word.   
“Loki!” Odin growled. He snapped his fingers and the boy flew to his side, his expression terrified. He bent down and looked his son directly in the eyes. “Is this one of yours?” Loki swallowed and nodded, his brows so high they almost reached his hair line. Odin grasped Loki’s wrist tightly. “Sir, do you have a room where my son and I can discuss this?” Loki knew the only discussion would be between his father’s hand and his bottom.   
“Certainly. But please don’t be too hard on the boy. This isn’t exactly a disaster.” The good humoured Leader said, smiling.   
“Apologize.” Odin growled. Loki looked up at the man timidly.  
“I am very sorry sir.” He said simply. The man reached down and patted his shoulder, smiling.   
“I accept your apology Little One.” Odin jerked Loki along to a small room he was shown to. Without another word he removed his gauntlet, sat down on a small chair and yanked Loki across his knees. He tugged Loki’s leather trousers down to his knees and immediately began spanking his pale, round little bottom. Loki yelped and cried as his tender little bottom was spanked by his angry father. Each smack sounded like a fire cracker in the small room and Loki’s immediate cries were high pitched and pitiful. Odin struggled to keep his temper in check, lightening the swats after the first ten. Loki’s poor little tail was a bright pink when he finally stopped the punishment. The boy was crying loudly and his little bottom was stinging like fire!   
“I’m sorry papa!” The boy bawled as he lay obediently still across Odin’s knees. His plaintive cries melted the old man’s heart and he began to ghost his hand gently over the heated flesh.   
“I know, baby son. Papa is not angry anymore.” Loki’s tears were so pitiful and juvenile Odin lifted him into his arms, cuddling him tenderly. He rubbed the sore little bottom gently and whispered comforts to his naughty little son.   
“I only wanted to entertain the Leader’s sons.” Loki squeaked. Odin rocked him in his arms.   
‘I know. It’s alright now. You must behave yourself for the rest of out visit my son.” The All Father said softly.   
“Yes papa. I will.” Odin rubbed and patted the sore little rump until Loki’s tears dried. He stood the boy up and helped him carefully pull his trousers up. The boy winced at the sting. He wiped his son’s tears and straightened him up, walking him out and into his brother’s loving arms. Thor cuddled Loki gently, feeling sorry for the little Trickster.   
“You didn’t have to spank his little bottom All Father. He was forgiven his childish prank.” The kindly Leader said.  
“I am very strict with my sons. I expect them to behave themselves during visits like this. Thor wouldn’t dream of doing anything so silly but Loki is still very young.” He smiled at The Leader and they went back to their visit. Loki welcomed Thor’s babying and comforts. His little bottom smarted and he needed the gentle sympathy of his elder brother.   
“Your father really spanked you hard!” One of the Leader’s sons observed. “I’ll bet that smarts.” He patted Loki’s back sympathetically. Loki rubbed his bottom and nodded, looking very cute to Thor.   
“He gets his bottom smacked quite a lot at home.” Thor said, hugging Loki. “There, there little brother. It’s alright now.” Loki hugged Thor in silence until he was calm.   
“Poor fellow. How about something cold to drink?” The elder of the boys said, reaching out to stroke Loki’s hair gently. Loki nodded and smiled at him. The four boys retired to their eating area and gave Loki a cold glass of juice. “That was an amazing bit of magic Loki.” The young Grendler said.   
“Thank you. My mother taught it to me.” Loki replied shyly. Thor still held him close, stroking his sweaty head. He looked up at Thor and yawned.   
“Sleepy little brother?” Thor asked, smiling. Loki nodded. “Where can I lay him down for a bit?” Just as Thor said this his father and the Leader came in. The gentle man walked up to Loki and smiled down at him, giving him a pat on his pale little face.   
“He looks tired. Are you tired Little One?”   
“Yes sir.” Loki replied respectfully.   
“We must be getting back. I promise to come back though. We have much to talk about.” Odin said, shaking the Leader’s hand. He moved toward Loki and the teen reached out for him. He picked him up and lay him across his shoulder like a toddler. The Leader smiled and patted Loki’s back. They moved outside and the Bifrost swallowed them up. 

* * * *

Odin carried Loki to his bed chambers and laid him face down on his bed. He was very close to sleep. The boy reached back and rubbed at his bottom and fussed. Odin removed his cape and tugged his britches down. The young prince’s little bottom was bright pink and very sore looking. The All Father reached down and rubbed it for a moment. Loki squirmed and “ouched” pitifully. Odin thought for a moment then reached down and healed Loki’s little behind. It was restored to the round, pale pink, and velvet soft little bottom The All Father loved so well. He smiled down as his youngest child yawned and sighed with relief. Odin righted the teen’s britches and gave his little rump a loving pat, leaving him to nap. 

* * * *

Later that day, Odin stepped out of the throne room to meet his family for the evening meal. He spied Loki and stopped, smiling. The boy was in the corridor, walking toward the Royal Dining Hall, playing with a red balloon. He bounced it upwards with his hands and laughed as it came down and repeated the game. Odin’s heart swelled with a mixture of overwhelming love for this wonderful young boy and sadness to see how tall he was growing. Soon he would be a man. The sadness was dashed away when Loki spied his father and ran to him, smiling up at him with the cutest, most juvenile expression of love. He forgot all about his toy and hugged his father warmly. “I love you papa!” The sweet boy said as he smiled and hugged his father. Odin returned the hug, lifting him into his arms.   
“I love you too, my baby son. Do your papa a favour, will you?”   
“Yes papa.” Loki replied sweetly.  
“Don’t grow up too fast.”   
“I won’t papa.” Odin carried his son to dinner, a huge smile on his face.


End file.
